


New Employee Orientation

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, brand new recruit's first day!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Soren finds himself in the horrible position of having to deal with a new member of the Order of Heroes.





	New Employee Orientation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinyv).



> My friend Shiny got Amelia who is my fave fave fave off of a free roll, and Soren is her fave fave fave and also her leader for ages. So this happened!

Soren bit the tip of his quill in concentration. He was never particularly fond of accountancy, but the task seemed to find its way to him regardless. Maybe if someone else actually cared about the rate they were spending... but his frustrations were for later. For now, he had to determine the proper orb rationing-

A knock from the door disturbed his reverie. "Wrong room," he shouted back.

From the other side, he heard nervous rustling along with the clatter of armor. "A-are you sure? This is supposed to be Sir Soren's room, right?"

With a sigh, Soren stood from his desk and strode to the door. "Yes, but that doesn't change that you shouldn't be here," he muttered under his breath. Opening the door, he glared outside at his unexpected visitor. 

The first thing he noticed was that she was at eye level for him. He wasn't comically short, even if he felt that way next to Ike sometimes, but rare was the person in this army that he could actually compare to. The second thing he noticed was the sheer amount of armor she had on. It looked to be easily forty pounds of steel, and she barely seemed to weigh more than twice that. Soren briefly wondered how much muscle she was hiding under there.

"What is it? I'm rather busy," Soren asked curtly.

"U-um, hi, sir. I'm Amelia, the new recruit." The girl - Amelia - gulped nervously.

Soren stared. "Pleased to meet you. The barracks are that way," he said, pointing down the hall. "If you'll excuse me-"

"N-no, actually, I already got my stuff put down, thanks. I wanted to talk with you, get settled in, figure out what I'm supposed to do. You know. First day on the job stuff. Want to do my best..." She opened her mouth to continue, but trailed off at Soren's continued glare.

"Can't one of the royalty help with that? Alfonse or Sharena?"

"Well, it's just..." Amelia stared at the ground as she shuffled her feet. "So I asked Prince Alfonse, right, but he said Princess Sharena was more involved in the day-to-day army stuff. Then I asked her, but she referred me to Lady Anna as the commander of the army. But then Lady Anna told me that it was the summoner who actually manages the new recruits. I tried talking to her, but she just laughed and told me that she has no idea how to do anything, Sir Ike-" Soren bristled briefly at the title - " was the one actually responsible for that. And then I asked Ike, and he told me that he relies on you. So... here I am!"

Oh no. He really was the only one who could do anything. Soren sighed. "Well, come in, then. Let's figure out what squad to assign you to." He opened the door and returned to his desk as Amelia briskly sidled in behind him, careful not to let her pauldrons scrape the walls. 

Amelia looked around the spartan room before spotting an oak chair in the corner. "Um, is it okay if I..." she asked, trailing off. Soren turned to look before waving her to the chair. She sat down in it carefully, with a loud k-chunk as her armor settled down. Soren opened up a journal and began taking notes in it.

"Okay, first off. Weapon of choice?"

"Axe, sir. I even brought my own! Didn't want to be a-"

"What kind of axe?" Soren asked, interrupting. He wanted to be done with this as soon as possible.

"A custom Killing Axe. It was a gift from my- um. It was a gift." Amelia gulped.

Soren raised an eyebrow. "A strong point in your favor. Custom weapons are hard to come by, but quite the edge." Amelia blushed at the unexpected praise. "Previous military service?"

"I served in Lady Eirika's army during the War of the Stones!" Amelia beamed with delight. "I did my part to help restore peace to the continent."

Soren idly wondered how it seemed that every hero they recruited stopped some massive continent-spanning war. "And your victories in that war?"

"Two hundred and sixteen victories."

Soren sighed. "No, I mean your personal victories in duels. I don't care about your army's performance."

"Um... I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Soren turned to glare at her from his journal. "Your personal victories, in duels against enemies or monsters. How many did you win?"

"Two hundred and sixteen, sir."

Soren's glare softened as he blanched. Two hundred and sixteen.

"Look, I've made a notch on my gauntlet for each one." She held out her right arm for Soren to see. What he thought was decorative work turned out to be tally marks. Forty-three groups of five and one extra.

Amelia lowered her arm as Soren tried to process this new information. A fresh new recruit she clearly was not. He stared at his book as he thought through his next step. 

"Sir?"

He closed his journal. "I believe Effie and Gwendolyn are out on the training range. I think we should go there for some sparring practice for you."

Amelia beamed. "Oh my gosh! Thank you for the help! I didn't know who to talk to or who to work with, but I'm really looking forward to working together with everyone! Oh, are Effie and Gwendolyn girls too? It's just so cool to see fellow women in the army, you know? Sometimes it just feels like such a boy's club..."

Soren nodded, not really listening. A new axe unit... and one that moved so naturally in her heavy armor, on top. If she could train Effie to move like she did...


End file.
